The Scientist
by xSparklezRhodes
Summary: Randy confronts his feelings about Cody Rhodes after memories of their past flood his mind. One Shot. Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton. Slash.


****_AN:_ Wrote this a few years ago and decided to upload it on here. xD

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientist<strong>

* * *

><p>Randy sighed as he stood in the locker room. Things hadn't been the same recently. Randy hadn't been able to focus on his matches or winning the WWE title anymore. And it was all because of the horrific event that happened the week before... Randy put his head in his hands as he had flashbacks of the day that had changed him greatly...<p>

-Past-

_Randy paced in the locker room thinking about his match later. Cody and himself were going to try out for the tag team champion titles. Together, him and Cody made an invincible team. They both got on really well and cared so much about each other. They were closer than brothers. Without Cody, Randy didn't know what he would do. Cody was always there for him. He helped Randy win the WWE title countless times. And now it was time for them to team up and win the tag team belts. Together.. Randy smiled at the thought. Working with Cody. Yeah he liked the sound of that alright.._

_It was then that Cody walked in. He gave Randy a smile so bright that Randy couldn't help but smile back._

''_You all ready for out match Randy? It's next you know...'' Cody said, a look of concern clouding his face. He knew Randy was worried about the match but he wanted his full attention on it._

''_Yeah yeah I'm ready! So relax will you?'' Randy replied with a wide grin. Cody grinned back relieved._

''_Well then come on! We're up!'' Cody said grabbing Randy's arm and dragging him out of the locker room. Once again, Randy couldn't help but smile. Cody was always so full of spirit. And together they went out to face DX._

_Their music boomed out throughout the arena as Cody and Randy walked out of the entrance and made their way to the ring. DX already made their entrance so they stood in the ring watching. It was a hell in a cell match but the cage hadn't been lowered yet. Randy and Cody climbed into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckles, looking out at the crowd, who were, as usual, booing. They both jumped back down and stood in their corner. As soon as the bell rang, they ran at DX._

_The match went on for a while. Each team countered each others punches and kicks countless times, but Cody and Randy were the superiors in the match so far. Both of them used ruthless aggression and both thought alike. Cody went for the cover a few times after a few crossrhodes but only got the 2 count. At one point Randy was kicked through the cell door. After 10 minutes both teams were badly bruised, each suffering different injuries. After another 5 minutes Randy was left lying on the ramp outside the cage. And that's when it happened..._

_Shawn used that moment as an advantage and chained the steel cage door shut.. So Randy couldn't get back in. Triple H stood over Cody, who was also on the ground, holding his sledgehammer. Randy stood up and made his way to the cage. He didn't like the look of things and knew he must help Cody straight away. But as soon as he saw that the door was locked he stopped._

''_No way..'' He said in a low voice. He tried pull at the chains and kick the door. But nothing worked. It was then that he noticed that Cody was slowly beginning to stand up. ''Oh no...'' Randy's heart stopped. He saw Triple H prepare with his sledgehammer and Shawn standing in the corner ready for his finisher. Randy knew what was going to happen next. ''CODY!'' He yelled as loud as he could. ''WATCH OUT!''_

_But he was too late..._

_As soon as Cody stood up straight, Shawn ran at him and kicked him right in the face, right into Triple H's sledgehammer. Randy froze in horror as Cody fell to the ground.. unconscious. Triple H gave Randy a huge grin before pinning Cody for the win. Randy took a few steps back as DX's music played throughout the arena. He collapsed and sat on the ground tears welling up in his eyes. He remained there as the steel cage door was opened and Cody was taken away there in a stretcher. He couldn't even look at him. He didn't want to see his closest friend like this. Slowly, he made his way back to the locker room, got his stuff then headed home._

_The next day he went to visit his partner and didn't participate in Raw that night. According to the doctors, Cody was in a coma and they weren't sure when he'd recover. Randy felt his heart broke as he heard the news. He stayed in the hospital by Cody's side for the next week, but by the next Monday he knew he should return to work. So he gave one last glance at Cody and left._

-Present-

And that's where he is now. In the locker room at the Raw arena. Since he no longer had a tag team partner, he was now in a #1 contender match for Cena's WWE title. Randy was to face Sheamus.

''Randy.. Your match is next so you better start heading out...'' Said one of the officials, standing outside the locker room. Randy gave one last sigh and made his way to the ring.

First Sheamus entered. Then Randy. Randy went straight to the ring, ignoring boos or the usual routine of jeering the crowd. He just stood in his corner and waited for the bell. As soon as it rang he ran at Sheamus and punched and kicked, taking out all his anger on him.

The match went on for abit. Both men hitting an equal amout of punches and kicks and attacks. But as soon as an opportunity opened Randy hit Sheamus with his finisher. A Rko. The attack brought Sheamus down and allowed Randy to get the 3 count. Randy stood up and walked up the ramp to the backstage, not bothered to celebrate. The whole time he was thinking about Cody.

''_You can do this Randy.'' Cody said trying to help Randy as he freaked out about his match later._

''_Shut up Cody!'' Randy said frustrated._

_Cody frowned. Randy never shouted at him before. He must be really stressed. _

That was the last time Randy went against Sheamus. But that time, it was for the WWE title. Now, he regretted saying that to Cody. Cody didn't deserve that. He was only trying to help. In fact, Cody always tried to help Randy whenever he could. He always put Randy before himself. He even gave up a chance for a WWE Title show for Randy.

''_Oh Cody...'' Randy said to himself. ''I hope you'll __be back..''_

_And once again he felt tears streaming down his face._

''_How dare you!'' Cody yelled after Randy Rkoed his father. ''That man happens to be my father!''_

_Cody ran to the ring and walked towards Randy, not knowing if he should attack him or not.__ In the end, he stood in the corner trying to stop his tears. Randy just stared at him._

All these memories hit Randy. And that's when a realization hit in. He was in love. Randy was in love Cody. More memories of Cody played in his mind. Why didn't he realise this earlier?

Over the next few weeks nothing happened. Randy was in a feud with Cena over the WWE title and would face him for it at Breaking Point in a Non-Disqualification match. Soon the night came, and Randy was in the locker room preparing. When his time came, he entered the ring. Once again he was second to enter. The match was intense. They were equally matched. Using any weapons they could. Steel chairs, steps, poles, sledgehammers, anything they could get their hands on. At one point Triple H interferred, helping Cena use a Submission move on Randy. Randy couldn't reach the ropes. He couldn't escape. He knew knew had won. He had to submit.. But then out of nowhere someone came into the ring, hitting Cena off of him. Randy breathed a sigh of relief and lay there, too weak to see who had saved him. A few minutes later he saw someone crouch down next to him from the corner of his eye.

''Randy...Are you okay?''

Randy's heart stopped and he had a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew that voice... It was the voice he loved to hear. And it belonged to the person dearest to him. Cody... It couldn't be. Just then, he felt a hand take his arm and help him up, allowing him to look at his saviour. It was Cody!

''Cody...'' Randy said, his voice weak. Before Cody could reply, Cena snuck up behind him and lifted him up, preparing him for an attitude adjustment.

''NO!'' Randy yelled and he Rkoed Cena before Cena could perform the move. Cody rolled off Cena's back and out of the ring. Randy pinned Cena for the win then joined Cody on the ramp after receiving the WWE title belt. He held the belt up with a huge grin, delighted at having gotten Cody and the title back that night.

After the match, he had the chance to talk to Cody in the locker room.

''Cody! You're back..'' His voice was hoarse. He was still in shock.

''Yeah. I came out of the coma earlier, and when I saw your match on tv, I ignored the doctors orders and rushed here to help you.'' Cody smiled at Randy and Randy tried his best not to cry.

''Cody...'' Cody had risked his health to save Randy. Randy put his hand on Cody's shoulder and smiled. ''You're the best..''

''Thanks Randy but-'' But before Cody could finish Randy had pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

Cody kissed Randy back shocked. He had always wanted to kiss Randy, but he thought Randy didn't feel the same way. And he accepted that. He was happy that he at least got to be Randy's closest friend. But now things were different. Randy pulled away and smirked at the shocked look on Cody's face.

''When...?'' Cody whispered, still in shock.

''Let's just say... Alot of things happened while you were in a coma.'' Randy said with a wink. ''Now come on! We got WWE Tag Team belts to win again!''

And with that the two friend left the arena, chatting and planning how to retain the tag team belts.

* * *

><p>I know it sucks but I wrote it during class back when I was in school xD I had to write something bout Candy 3<p> 


End file.
